As Long As You Love Me
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Her happiness truly showed when others were joyous. Snow White was not selfish and that may have brought the huntsman to become attracted to her... "That nearly broke my heart; I felt crushed... I... knew that I was really happy with you to have that feeling of sorrow pierce through my heart."


**I'm back with another Snow White and the Huntsman one-shot! I hope you guys like this one! I just can't stop writing about this couple! :D**

**As Long As You Love Me**

It was heaven; every moment shared between them was nothing but eternal bliss. Every touch, caress, kiss and declaration of affection warmed their hearts. Both man and woman knew nothing could come between them... They both loved each other.

Was it real? Or was this all an illusion? Sometimes, both of them thought that it was too good to be true. Yet when they woke up in each other's arms, embracing one another, it was as real as it was ever going to get.

The huntsman, particularly, had mixed feelings about this. As much as he loved the sleeping beauty in his arms, he always felt like he had not earned her love. He did not deserve her. But every time he had spoken his thoughts aloud, she was always there to comfort him. She had always been there to tell him she loved him and nothing could change that.

Snow White was an angel...

The huntsman delicately traced patterns unto her porcelain skin, which was as smooth and creamy as it appeared to be. Her raven hair floated down her back in waves and tousles. Even her breaths were captivating; of course, the huntsman always needed to hear them... he had lost her once. If she died again, how could he bear that? He loved her too much.

"Erik..."

His heart skipped a beat, not for the first time, as he continued his ministrations upon the half-asleep, half-awake woman. The woman that had captured his heart.

"Good morning, your Highness," the huntsman whispered huskily, as his hands rubbed her back affectionately.

"Don't call me that," Snow White murmured, as her lover chuckled in amusement. His lips kissed her forehead and he briefly allowed himself to let them linger on her skin...

"If I don't, then the people will suspect that something has happened between us." The huntsman brushed a few locks of her hair behind her ear, as she moved upwards to meet his gazing but concerned set of blue eyes. The huntsman never wanted the Queen's name to be tainted with preposterous lies... even if he was the one that stained her purity.

"Why should we care what others think? We know the truth," Snow White said gently, as her fingertips reached to touch the huntsman's cheeks. Never once did she look away from him.

"I am not meant to be yours," the huntsman replied. "I have been a foolish drunk who couldn't protect his own wife. I was the one who abandoned you at that village... before they had come to attack." His hold on her curvaceous form tightened, as though he never wanted to let her go.

"I've told you before, Erik, that your faults have been forgiven. Why don't you believe that?"

It was like there was some part of him that refused to let go of the past; was he afraid of loving someone again? Or was he more scared of losing someone close to him?

"I... I keep thinking that I will lose you again. I never wanted to believe that."

Snow White kissed him on the cheek. "Then don't. It pains me to see you like this. Don't be afraid anymore... please be happy."

"Are you happy?" the huntsman's question caused Snow White to pause. At first she had no idea how to answer this question; some part of her told her that he thought she as better off with someone with royalty and not poison. How could she assume she'd be pleased with someone who did not bring good to this world? Like her, he had lost someone who he deeply loved. That kind of pain would never really disappear. It would leave a scar; a reminder telling him this was the consequence of his actions.

Her happiness truly showed when others were joyous. Snow White was not selfish and that may have brought the huntsman to become attracted to her.

"Remember when you tried to leave me the first time?" Snow White quizzed the huntsman, whose memory served him well. Now that he was forced to look back at that time, an immense amount of guilt started to wash over him.

He had been an emotional wreck at that time, which had been two weeks ago, and he was fixated on the idea of leaving her to be happy with her childhood friend. At the time, he thought he was incapable of love and couldn't treasure that person long enough; in the end, he would lose it all. The sorrow would not stop coming...

"That nearly broke my heart; I felt crushed... I... knew that I was really happy with you to have that feeling of sorrow pierce through my heart. I still can't imagine moving on with you gone. If something happens to you -" A warm finger was laid on her lips, preventing her from speaking.

"You should not feel that burden," the huntsman growled.

"Then you shouldn't feel that way either," the Queen argued back, before her tone of voice softened. "If you want me to act like your superior, then I say that you are not allowed to carry that burden by yourself."

The huntsman smirked, knowing that the queen was still as feisty as she was when they had met.

"As you wish," he replied, before capturing her pink lips in a kiss. Sparks of intense desire passed through between them and both of them knew the attraction was still there. Their heartbeats continued to synch as one... Love never left their hearts.

The kiss became passionate and feverish. The Queen moaned in pleasure, as she could feel the huntsman's touch on her skin. His hands roamed over the curves of her waist and her breasts. Only he could provoke such a reaction from her; only he could make her feel this much pleasure.

The insufferable need to touch and to feel consumed both Queen and huntsman; they needed each other... they both needed to make sure this was not a dream. The huntsman kissed down Snow White's neck, leaving hot, wet kisses on her skin. Her hands were placed on his bare back, which pleased the huntsman.

What pleased him even more was that she accepted him; she had forgiven him and his sins. There would be no more worries. If there were, Snow White would help him the best she could. She'd protect him as he would do her.

"Erik..." she mewled, as his kisses turned needy and rough. She needed more of him... He was essential to her life, as air was. She meant very word she said to him. She would never go back on her vow...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Fluffy goodness! ^_^**

**Please leave a review, my darlings; I'm eager to know what you think!**


End file.
